Tout ira bien
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Harry reçoit une mauvaise nouvelle et tente d'évacuer sa peine. Malheureusement, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu...
1. Mauvaise nouvelle

_**Tout au long de la fiction, c'est la point de vue de Harry Potter.**_

**Tout ira bien**

Chp 1: Mauvaise nouvelle :

« Tout ira bien » Cette phrase... Sirius me l'a si souvent répété... Et à chaque fois que j'entendais ces trois mots, j'oubliais tous mes soucis et je souriais.

Mais maintenant c'est fini...

Plus jamais je ne l'entendrais me dire « Tout ira bien », car Sirius est mort...

J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus. J'étais dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de mes amis lorsqu' Hedwige avait atterri devant moi. Au début j'ai été si heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de mon parrain et de mon ancien professeur de Défense. Pourtant, au fil de ma lecture, la joie s'est transformée en tristesse et mon sourire a disparut pour laisser place aux larmes.

Au début, mes deux meilleurs amis n'ont rien compris, puis Hermione m'a pris la lettre des main et l'a lu. Ensuite ils m'ont tout deux regardés avec de la pitié dans les yeux et mon présentés leurs "sincères condoléances" avant de retourner à leur occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Dégoûté de leur réaction, j'ai sentis ma magie crépiter autour de moi tandis que je leur hurlais qu'ils n'étaient que deux imbéciles et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'approcher de moi tant que je ne leur permettais pas. Puis je me suis enfuis de la Grande Salle sous les yeux étonnés de tous les professeurs, du directeur et de tous les élèves.

A force de courir sans but, j'ai fini par atterrir en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. Je me rappelle que Sirius m'avait dit qu'il adorait venir ici pour réfléchir. Il disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'être seul là-haut à regarder le ciel étoilé tout en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à fixer le ciel en essayant de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je pense avoir loupé une bonne partie des cours, mais je m'en fiche. Vu l'heure qu'il est, les autres doivent être en potion avec notre "adorable" professeur Rogue. ce dernier risque de me faire payer mon absence à son "précieux" cours. Et l'excuse de mon parrain qui vient de décédé ne me fera pas échapper à son heure de retenue.

Hermione va encore me faire la morale parce que je ne suis pas assez sérieux et que mon absence d'aujourd'hui risquera de me nuire pour mes ASPIC. Ron lui va me regarder avec compassion et me sortira une phrase du genre : « ne t'inquiètes pas mon pote, je suis de tout cœur avec toi » .

Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'évacuer mon stress. Et cogner le mur ne clame en rien la colère qui est en moi, car à par me faire mal, elle subsiste quand même.

Soudain je repense à la fois où Sirius m'avait emmené dans la salle de bain des préfet pour me changer les idées. J'avais bien évidemment protesté, mais il m'avait tout simplement sourit avant de me sortir ces trois mots adorés : « Tout ira bien ». Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu y résister. Et puis... Enfin de compte, je me suis relaxé là-bas, alors pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?

Lentement je redescends et me dirige vers cette pièce si relaxante. Heureusement pour moi, je ne croise personne en chemin.

Finalement, j'arrive devant le tableau représentant une sirène au cheveux rouge. Cette dernière me souris et me laissant entrer avant même que je n'ai eu à prononcer le mot de passe.

Après être entré, je reste quelques minutes immobile, plongé dans mes souvenirs. Reprenant mes esprits, je me déshabille et entre dans l'eau à l'odeur fruitée.

Combien de temps suis-je resté dans mon bain ? Une heure ? Deux ? Aucune idée. Je me rappelle m'être endormis à cause des vapeurs du bain mais aussi de ma fatigue

En tout cas, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais allongé sur le sol en caleçon et en bandage autour de la main avec laquelle je m'étais défoulée contre le mur. J'ai voulu me relever mais un mal de tête violent m'en empêcha et, malgré moi, je gémis de douleur.

« Enfin réveillé Potter, dit une voix à ma gauche.

Je tournais la tête et aperçut un jeune homme blond aux yeux de glace.

_ ...

_ Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il en s'approchant pour me rallonger de force vu que j'essayais de me relever une deuxième fois.

_ Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ...? je demande en essayant de le repousser pour me relever.

_ A toi de me le dire Potter. Et arrête d'essayer de te lever ! Je t'ai déjà dis de rester allongé.

_ ...

_ Alors ?

_ Je... Sais pas...

_ Alors que je descendais dans la Grande salle, la sirène du tableau m'a interpellé, explique-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un élève à l'intérieur et que cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il y était. Comme normalement personne n'a le mot de passe de cette salle à part les professeurs et les préfet-en-chef, et qu'en plus je venais de croiser Granger qui allait à la bibliothèque, je suis entré. J'ai été surpris de voir des habits de Gryfondor mais aucune trace de l'élève. Et alors que j'allais ressortir, la sirène du vitrail a attiré mon attention et m'a désigné le fond de l'eau. Je me suis approché du bassin et je t'ai vu au fond.

_ ...

_ Comme tu semblait inconscient, que je ne voulais pas ta mort sur la conscience et que la moitié de Poudlard me défigure pour t'avoir laissé crever sans rien faire; j'ai plongé pour te remonter à la surface.

_ ...

_ Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il t'as pris ? Tu voulais vraiment en finir ?

_ Peut être...

_ Pardon ?

_ Je... Je sais pas trop en fait... J'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard.

Le blond me regarda surprit avant de froncer les sourcils.

_ Te moque pas de moi Potter, dit-il durement. Je suis préfet en chef et j'exige que tu me dise ce que t'es venu faire ici.

Je réfléchit quelques minutes et essaye de me souvenir de quelque chose. Mais malheureusement, rien ne me reviens en mémoire à part un nom.

_ Draco..., dis-je en murmurant tout en essayant de mettre un visage.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est ton nom ? je demande étonné.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Bien sûr que c'est mon nom !

_ ...

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ?

_ Je pense que... Que j'ai perdu la mémoire... Mais comme je ne me souviens pas, je n'en suis pas très sûr.

_ ...

Il me regarde comme s'il espérait que j'éclate de rire et que je lui dise que c'est une blague. Pourtant, je ne fais rien et me relève doucement en position assise.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ? demande Draco.

Je secoue négativement la tête et essaye de me relever.

_ Reste assis, m'ordonne-t-il tout en ayant le regard dans le vide.

Soudain il se retourne vers moi et reprend la parole.

_ Comment tu t'appelle ?

_ Potter ?

_ Ton prénom imbécile !

_ ...

_ Ton âge ?

_ ...

_ Le nom de tes meilleurs amis ?

_ ...

_ Si c'est une blague Harry, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle.

_ Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague ! je réplique. Je ne sais pas répondre à tes questions, pourtant je sais qu'au fond de moi je connais la réponse.

Il me fixe tout en restant silencieux. Puis il se lève et me lance mes vêtements.

_ Habille-toi, on va voir Dumbledore.

_ Qui ? »

Il ne me réponds pas et sort de la pièce.


	2. Peur de se souvenir

Chp 2 :Peur de se souvenir :

Quand j'eus fini de m'habiller, je sortis le rejoindre et fit un signe à la sirène au cheveux rouge du tableau avant de le suivre. Nous marchâmes dans différents couloirs avant d'arriver devant une gargouille.

« Merde ! jura Draco. Je n'ai pas le mot de passe, il faut que j'aille voir un professeur. Attends moi là.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai fais un pas, je le retins et me tourne vers la gargouille. Je lui souris et lui chuchote quelque chose. La chose ne bougea pas mais soudain elle s'anima et laissa place à des escaliers.

_ Mais comment...?

_ Je ne sais pas, je dis mal à l'aise. Je lui ai juste demandé s'il pouvait nous laisser passer car tu avais un truc important à dire à ce Dumbledore.

Une fois de plus, le blond n'ajoute rien et me pousse pour monter à ma suite. Lorsqu'on arrive devant une grande porte en chêne, il passe devant moi. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux bizarrement gras.

_ Monsieur Malfoy ? demande-t-il surpris. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Puis m'apercevant, il eut un sourire machiavélique.

_ Mais ne serait-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? Je vois que monsieur Malfoy vous a retrouvé.

_ Retrouvé ? je m'étonne. Mais je...

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir ma phrase, Draco m'interrompt.

_ Nous sommes venus voir le directeur, dit-il. Veuillez m'excuser professeur.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Le prof me jeta un regard noir avant de s'en aller, puis Draco se tourna vers moi.

_ Tu reste là et tu attends que je vienne te chercher, ok ?

_ Oui oui... »

Il entre dans le bureau non sans m'avoir lancé un énième regard d'avertissement.

Pendant qu'il discute avec ce Dumbledore, j'essaye de me souvenir de quelque chose.

Je vois du rouge, du vert. Des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur. Une douce chaleur me revint en mémoire en voyant une maison assez bancale. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où est-ce que je l'ai vu.

Bien qu'un mal de tête commence à pointer le bout de son nez, je continu à essayer de me souvenir d'un truc. Aussi insignifiant soit-il, car je ne veux plus revoir cette étincelle de douleur dans les yeux de Draco.

Tiens, en parlant de lui, pourquoi est-ce son nom qui m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit ? Mais c'est bien la seule chose que je sache de lui…

Etions-nous amis avant ?

Mais alors que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur le blond, et celui-ci me tire à l'intérieur.

Explique au directeur que ce n'est pas moi qui t'es mis dans cet état ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Je...

_ Monsieur Malfoy, m'interrompt un vieil homme. Laissez Monsieur Potter s'exprimer par lui même.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers moi attendant que je prenne la parole. Draco a le même regard de glace mais pourtant il y a quelque chose de différent. Tandis que dans celui du vieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui arrive à lire en moi.

_ Je...

Mais au moment où je voulais répondre, un cri se fit entendre dans ma tête, et malgré moi, je tomba à genoux en me la prenant.

Je n'entendis pas le directeur me parler tout comme je n'entendis pas les cris de Draco. Je m'aperçut à peine que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je revivais un souvenir, mon souvenir. Dans point de vue différent, mais un de mes souvenir quand même.

Je n'entendais aucune voix, juste quelques sons étouffés. Puis deux hommes apparurent devant moi. L'un encapuchonné avait l'air de rire aux éclats alors que l'autre, qui portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux identique aux miens, semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Le visage de cet homme me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions que l'homme encapuchonné le tua.

Ensuite la scène changea, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'enfant et je voyais le même homme encapuchonné en train de se disputer avec une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert qui tenait un enfant dans les bras. Celle-ci posa l'enfant dans son parc et se plaça devant lui pour le protéger. L'homme lui hurla quelque chose et je la vis refuser.

Soudain il y eut un éclair vert et j'entendis un cri : « Harry ».

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi et en déduisis que je devais être à l'infirmerie vu qu'il y avait une grande croix rouge au dessus de la porte.

Mais malgré ça, il n'y a personne. Je suis seul. Il n'y a aucun bruit à part celui de ma respiration. Je me recroqueville donc sur moi-même et me mis à pleurer. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

« Harry ? chuchote une voix près de moi. Harry, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je relève brusquement la tête et m'aperçoit que la personne qui venait de me parler n'était autre que Draco. Ce dernier me sourit tendrement et je vois dans son regard du soulagement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? reprend-t-il doucement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

_ Tout... Tout va mal..., je sanglote en me jetant dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Je vois, j'entends, je ressens, et pourtant rien ne me reviens en mémoire.

Il parait surpris mais m'entoure de ses bras.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Harry, ça va te revenir quand tu t'y attendra le moins, crois-moi.

_J'ai peur...

_ De quoi ?

_ De ne plus pouvoir me souvenir. De devoir vivre sans savoir qui j'ai été, comment j'étais avant de perdre la mémoire, de ne plus me reconnaître...

_ Tu n'a pas à avoir peur, murmure-t-il en me berçant tendrement. Et si jamais ça arrive, je promet qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi.

_ Merci Draco… »

Nous restâmes un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais soudain, un bruit de pas précipités nous fîmes relever la tête et inconsciemment je me serra contre lui. Je lui jeta un regard angoissé mais lui me dit simplement de ne pas m'inquiéter et il me rallongea dans le lit.

Deux minutes après, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit furieusement sur une furie brune et un jeune homme roux.


	3. Astu honte de mon nom ?

**Chp 3 : As-tu honte de mon nom ? **

"Harry James Potter ! cria la furie en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Instinctivement je me suis relevé et me suis réfugié dans les bras de Draco.

_ Elle me fait peur la furie, je lui murmure.

Il éclate de rire et me colle une bise sur le front pour me rassurer. Le garçon roux, en voyant ce geste, devient si blanc qu'on aurait dit un fantôme.

_ Tu... Tu... Il..., bégaye-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy ? s'énerve la brune. Tu l'a ensorcelé !

_ Bien sûr que non ! se défend le blond. Je lui ai sauvé la vie alors évite de m'accuser pour rien espèce de ...

_ Ça suffit..., j'interviens dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_ Sale fouine, marmonne le roux dans sa barbe inexistante.

_ J'ai dit stop rouquin, je dis en lui jetant un regard noir. Arrêtez de le dénigrer comme vous le faites. Il m'a sauvé la vie et vous lui devez une fière chandelle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? me demanda la furie. Pourquoi défends-tu Malfoy ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne te comprends pas.

_ Personne ne le peux...

_ ...

_ Dis Dragon, tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir ? S'il te plait !

_ Dra... Dra... Dragon...?

_ Ça ne te plais pas ?

_ C'est bizarre... Pourquoi m'appelle tu comme ça ?

_ J'aime bien. Et puis je ne veux pas t'appeler Draco, c'est moche.

_ C'est mon nom !

_ Mais je préfère Dragon. Allez, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Je lui fais des yeux larmoyant et je vois son visage s'adoucir alors qu'il marmonne un petit oui. Heureux je le serre contre moi.

De l'autre côté, la furie brune et son ami roux me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

_ Bon c'est pas que vous gênez, je leur dis. Mais vous m'énervez à rester là sans bouger. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_ Tu te serrais pas cogné la tête Harry ? demande le rouquin.

_ Je sais pas, peut être. J'ai une bosse alors je pense que oui.

_ ...

_ Je n'y comprends plus rien..., soupire la brune en s'effondrant sur une chaise. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive et pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir peur de moi ?

_ Tu fais peur... Tu es entré comme une furie dans l'infirmerie et tu m'as jeté un regard qui disait que ça allait mal pour moi si jamais je ne m'expliquais pas.

A côté de moi, Dragon est mort de rire, et c'était pareil pour le grand roux derrière la brune.

_ Justement Harry James Potter, dit celle-ci sur un ton de reproche.

_ C'est mon nom ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Harry James Potter, c'est mon nom en entier ?

_ Bah... Oui... Mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu t'es enfuis de la Grande Salle ce matin en nous traitant d'imbécile Ron et moi, et en plus tu fais exploser tous les verres avec ta magie. On ne te vois pas en cours et finalement on apprends que tu es à l'infirmerie inconscient.

_ Mais je ne suis plus inconscient puisque je vous parle.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

_ Pour être honnête, non. Je ne vois pas du tout. Au fait, je ne connais ni ton nom ni celui de ton petit ami.

_ Mon... Nom... ?

_ Ouai, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est Dragon qui m'a rappelé que mon nom à moi c'est Harry.

_ Tu... Ne te souviens de rien ... ?

_ Oui ! Bon alors tu me le donne ton nom ?

_ Hermione Granger...

_ Et ton petit ami ?

_ Ron Weasley...

_ Je ne suis pas son petit ami ! s'écrit ce dernier qui semblait reprendre conscience.

Je les regarde fixement et me tourne vers Dragon pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Ils s'aiment quand même, non ?

Il rit et acquiesce. Puis je me retourne vers les deux autres et leur fais un grand sourire.

_ Bon je ne sais plus pourquoi je vous ai traité d'imbécile mais je ne compte pas m'excuser pour autant. J'ai l'impression que ce que vous m'avez fait m'a vraiment énervé.

_ ...

_ ...

La furie se tourne vers Dragon toujours mort de rire par rapport à ce que je lui ai dis et lui jette un regard noir.

_ Rends toi utile Malfoy, explique moi ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Après un regard indifférent et un petit sourire ironique, il s'installe confortablement sur mon lit. Automatiquement, je me colle à lui et au lieu de me repousser, il m'entoure de ses bras. Heureux, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller.

_ Malfoy ! s'impatiente la furie.

Celui-ci soupire et se tourne vers elle à regret.

_ J'ai retrouvé Potter inconscient au fond de la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfet explique-t-il. Je l'ai remonté et j'ai attendu qu'il se réveille. Le seul problème, c'est quand se réveillant il avait perdu la mémoire alors je l'ai emmené chez le directeur. Mais il s'est sentit mal là-bas et on l'a transporté ici. Bon maintenant que vous savez, dégagez d'ici et laissez le se reposer.

_ Malfaoy, tu...

_ S'il vous plait..., je supplie tout bas.

La furie semble résister mais le grand roux intervint et l'emporte hors de la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermé, je m'éloigne de Dragon et me rallonge avant de fermer les yeux.

_ Tu es fatigué Harry ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas mais me tourne vers lui. Son regard est doux et lit au plus profond de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmure-t-il en s'allongeant près de moi. C'est à cause de Granger et Weasley ?

_ Non... C'est juste que...

_ Oui ?

_ Non rien... Laisse tomber.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et ferme les yeux.

_ Harry...

_ Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? je demande en encrant mes yeux dans les siens. Même si ça risque de ne pas te faire plaisir ?

_ Oui, parce que je m'inquiète pour toi Harry.

_ C'est à cause de ça...

_ Je ne comprends pas...

_ Lorsque nous sommes rien que tous les deux, tu m'appelles Harry. Mais lorsqu'il y a du monde autour de nous, je redeviens Potter à tes yeux.

_ Je...

Dragon rougit et ne continua pas sa phrase. Quant à moi, je repose ma tête sur son torse avant de continuer.

_ Tu as honte que les autres voit que tu m'apprécie ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Mais alors explique moi pourquoi ! je m'écrie en relevant brusquement la tête. »


	4. Révélations

**Chp 4 : Révélation :**

Je sens quelque chose couler le long de mes joues. Découragé, j'enfouis ma tête dans la chemise de Dragon et laisse libre cours à mes pleurs.

"Oh non Harry ! gémit le blond en se relevant en position assise. Arrête de pleurer je t'en supplie. Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir comme ça.

_ C... C'est de ta faute... Ex... Explique moi pou... Pourquoi

_ Je... Je sais pas trop en fait... J'ai tellement l'habitude de t'appeler Potter que ça sort tout seul.

_ M... Mais... Pourtant qu... Quand on n'est rien qu... Que tous les deux, tu...

_ Calme-toi, murmure-t-il en me coupant la parole.

_ M... Moi aussi je dois t'appeler Malfoy en public ? Je n'ai plus le droit de t'appeler Dragon ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu fais comme tu veux Harry, je te jure que je t'en voudrais pas si tu m'appelais Dra... Dragon en public.

Je relève la tête et plante mon regard émeraude dans ses yeux de glace.

_ Je veux savoir Dragon, étions-nous amis avant que je ne perde la mémoire ?

_ ... »

Je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise, mais j'aimerai tellement savoir. Aucun souvenirs ne me reviens, juste des impressions bizarres que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Et surtout, il y a ce grand vide dans mon cœur...

Dragon vient de se lever. Et après m'avoir allongé de force, il me souhaite une bonne nuit et me dépose un baiser sur le front. Mais bien que ce geste m'apaise, je le retiens par la manche. Il me sourit et m'ordonne gentiment de me reposer, puis il me promet qu'il reviendra demain.

Le lendemain, c'est le bruit de la sonnerie de l'école qui me réveille. L'infirmière vient me voir et m'examine. Elle ne retrouve rien à redire sur ma santé mais me conseille de rester pour aujourd'hui.

De toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de voir la furie brune et son petit ami roux. Alors je reste enfermé là à attendre que Dragon vienne me voir. Et j'attends longtemps d'ailleurs, car il ne vint que le soir.

« T'en a mis du temps pour venir, je lui reproche alors qu'il vient à peine d'entrer.

_ Si tu veux je peux repartir tout de suite, répond t-il en faisant demi tour.

_ Non !

Je me lève et le rejoins.

_ Je t'interdis de me laisser seul encore une fois...

_ Monsieur Malfoy ! s'écrie l'infirmière en sortant subitement de son bureau. Je vous interdit de fatiguer mes malade. Alors je vous prierai de raccompagner Monsieur Potter dans son lit et de l'y laisser.

Dragon grogna mais obtempéra tandis que moi je souriais à l'infirmière pour lui dire que j'étais parfaitement innocent.

_ Tu me le payeras cher Potter, marmonne mon Dragon.

Enervé qu'il utilise mon nom, je lui tire la langue avant de lui tourner le dos. Il rit et s'excuse de m'avoir appelé ainsi. Je me retourne alors et lui saute dans les bras.

_ Je t'adore mon Dragon... Mais et si tu répondais à ma question maintenant ?

_ ...

Son visage s'est subitement assombrit. Il s'éloigne de moi et prends la parole.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à savoir la vérité ?

_ Oui...

_ Alors d'accord mais promet moi après que tu me laisseras partir sans me retenir.

_ ...

_ Harry ?

_ Je veux pas que tu me laisse seul...

_ C'est ça ou je ne te dis rien

_ Alors d'accord... Mais tu reviendras ?

_ Peut être... Quand je serai prêt à te regarder en face.

_ ...

Il s'assied et fixe un point imaginaire.

_ La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, c'était sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'étais accompagné de ma mère et toi du demi géant Hagrid.

Une voix caverneuse mais chaleureuse me revint en mémoire. Puis l'image d'une chouette aussi blanche que la neige enfermée dans une cage.

_ Ensuite nous avons pris le train pour Poudlard. Là-bas, nous nous sommes revus et je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi car tu étais avec Weasley, et ça ne me plaisais pas. Mais tu as refusé la main que je te tendais et tu m'as ignoré.

Une chevelure blonde et un ricanement. Une main tendue puis un rictus.

_ Nous ne sommes pas resté en très bon terme après cet épisode. Moi je suis allé à Serpentard et toi à Gryfondor.

Un serpent, un lion. Une voix grinçante.

_ Je t'ai longtemps détesté pour avoir osé me tenir tête. Mais au fond de moi, je pense que je t'admirais. Tu avais des amis sur qui tu pouvais compter et une famille qui t'accueillait à bras ouvert, tandis que moi j'avais des gens qui me craignaient et une impression d'être orphelin vu que mes parents ne s'occupaient pas de moi.

Une sensation de bien-être. Des rires. Un regard envieux.

_ Pour essayer d'oublier que tu avais une meilleure vie que la mienne, je t'ai mené la vie dure. Des insultes à longueur de temps et des coups quand tu t'emportais.

Finalement Dragon se tourne vers moi et me sourit tristement.

_ Je suis désolé Harry, mais jamais nous n'avons été amis. Et jamais nous ne le serons, nous sommes bien trop différent. Mais on peut toujours essayer autre chose…

_ ... »

Il se penche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser mais fait passer tous ses sentiments à travers lui. Ensuite il s'éloigne de moi et murmure trois mots qui font exploser mon cœur : « je t'aime ».

Mais avant d'avoir pu lui répondre, Dragon s'enfuit. Je me lève pour le poursuivre, mais je me rappelle la promesse que je lui ai faite juste avant et, à contre cœur, je me recouche et essaye de m'endormir.


	5. Au secours Sirius

**Chp 5 : Au secours Sirius :**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en espérant trouver mon Dragon à mes côtés. Malheureusement il n'est pas là. Je suis seul et pour un bon moment je crois.

L'infirmière a déposée un plateau repas et un petit mot en me disant qu'elle avait une conférence aujourd'hui et que donc je serais seul mais que le directeur devait passer dans la matinée. J'ai mangé mon petit déjeuné et ai attendu le directeur.

Ce dernier est arrivé vers dix heures. Il m'a posé pleins de questions sur ma vie mais je n'ai pu répondre à aucunes. Mais plus il insistait, plus j'avais mal à la tête.

C'est l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui l'interrompt. Elle le met à la porte en l'engueulant pour avoir martyrisé son patient pendant sa courte absence. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me conseille d'aller faire un tour pour atténuer mon mal de tête.

Je ne veux pas me perdre dans cet immense château, alors je me dirige vers le tableau de la sirène au cheveux rouge. Cette dernière m'accueille avec un grand sourire et me dit qu'elle est heureuse de me revoir en pleine forme. Puis elle laisse apparaître une porte et j'entre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une foule de souvenir me reviens : une chouette aussi blanche que la neige, une lettre, un sentiment de désespoir et une phrase : « Tout ira bien », accompagnée d'un sourire bien veillant.

Soudain je me souviens de tout. Mes amis, ma famille, ma vie... Mais je garde en mémoire les moment merveilleux que j'ai passé avec Dragon.

Dragon... Pourquoi as-tu fuis ? J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir te répondre !

Tout en repensant à son sourire tendre, à son baiser, je me rapproche du bassin. La sirène dans le vitrail me regarde perplexe avant de se mettre à hurler alors que je me laissais tomber dans l'eau, fatigué d'avoir retrouvé tout mes souvenirs.

En quelques secondes, je touche le fond. Mais alors que je suis inconscient, je ne sais comment, je me retrouve dans une petite pièce close. Puis une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Harry, Harry !

Mon parrain m'apparaît comme par magie.

_ Sirius ? je demande d'une petite voix alors que mes jambes lâchent sous ma surprise.

_ Espèce de crétin ! marmonne-t-il en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ Si ou moins je savais où je suis...

_ C'est une pièce entre la vie et la mort, expliqua Sirius. D'après ce qu'Il m'a expliqué, c'est comme si tu te trouvais dans le coma. Et pour en sortir, il faut que tu trouves la clé sinon tu meurs.

_ Il ?

_ Ouai, l'Ange de la mort comme il veut se faire appeler.

_ ...

_ Oui, c'est bizarre je te l'accorde mais bon faut faire avec.

_ Mais si t'es là toi, c'est que tu n'es pas encore mort, n'est-ce pas ? je demande plein d'espoir.

_ Ne te méprends pas Harry. Je suis bel et bien mort. Mais quand Il m'a dit que tu étais là, je l'ai supplié pour qu'Il me laisse te voir.

_ Mais ...

_ Non.

Je baisse la tête, déçu

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais autant de mal ? Tu savais pourtant ce qui allait arriver.

S'il te plait, ne parle pas de ça, ou je vais me mettre à pleurer pour la énième fois.

_ Harry, je devais mourir de toute façon.

Tais-toi.

_ Je sais que tu regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire mais arrête de t'en vouloir.

_ Mais il te restait un an ! je hurle. Les médicomages nous l'avaient assurés !

_ Harry...

_ NON !!!

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne supporte pas de parler de cette histoire, alors je me bouche les oreilles. Mais peine perdue car j'entends encore la voix de mon parrain.

_ Le soir où on m'a laissé tout seul, reprit Sirius en ignorant mes murmures. Je savais que j'en avais plus pour longtemps.

_ Tais-toi...

_ Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé de te faire autant souffrir, mais il n'y avait aucun espoir.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu a refusé

_ Qui voudrait vivre en sacrifiant une autre vue ?

_ ...

_ Et puis, personne n'aurait voulu mourir pour que le pauvre Sirius Black survive.

_ Moi je le voulais !

_ J'aurais dû choisir entre mourir ou perdre mon filleul, c'est ça ?

_ Sirius, je...

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me coupe.

_ Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi il y a longtemps. Mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose maintenant.

_ Comment ? Je suis seul...

_ Et Ron ? Et Hermione ?

_ Ils commencent à me taper sur les nerfs à se tourner autour sans remarquer que leurs sentiments sont réciproque.

_ Et Draco ?

Je relève brusquement la tête et le regarde avec des yeux ronds bien que mes joues ai rougies.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

_ Il ne m'aime pas.

_ En es-tu sûr ?

_ Il ne vient plus me voir.

_ Ça ne fait que deux jour qu'il t'a révélé ses sentiments.

_ Il ne veux plus de moi.

_ Va lui parler alors !

_ Mais et si...

_ Va le voir !

_ Et si...

_ Tout ira bien. »

Je stoppe tout mouvement. Cette phrase... Pourquoi me fait-elle autant d'effet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je l'entends, tous mes doutes s'envolent ? Alors malgré moi, je lui souris et ferme les yeux pour me laisser aller.

Quand je les ouvrent, je me retrouve allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie. Mais je dois être dans une pièce annexe, car il n'y a que mon lit, la porte et une petite fenêtre qui donne sur le lac d'après ce que j'aperçois depuis mon lit.

Soudain la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement et ma meilleure amie entre bientôt suivit par mon meilleur ami qui s'excuse auprès de l'infirmière pour le bruit.


	6. La furie brune le retour

**Chp 6 : La furie brune le retour :**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurle Hermione en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

_ La furie le retour, je marmonne pour moi-même.

_ Je vais te tuer ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment as-tu osé disparaître aujourd'hui encore ?

_ Arrête de crier Mione, intervient Ron. Tu vas encore plus l'effrayer en agissant comme tu le fais.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que j'ai récupéré toute ma mémoire mais qu'à par moi, personne n'est au courant. Alors pour être tranquille encore un moment, je continu de jouer les amnésique.

_ Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle.

_ Tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui Harry, me reproche Hermione.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je viendrais.

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Décris moi la pièce.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

_ ...

_ Le directeur est venu me poser des questions et j'ai été dans l'incapacité de répondre alors l'infirmière m'a conseillée d'aller faire un tour pour calmer mes nerfs. Satisfaite ?

_ Très.

A ce moment là, l'infirmière entre et me demande comment je me sens. Et après lui avoir dis que j'avais quelques étourdissements mais que ça allait, elle m'a tendu un verre et m'a ordonnée de le boire.

_ Et n'oubliez pas M. Potter. Vous ne devez plus sortir de cette chambre tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

_ Je...

_ Non.

_ Mais...

_ Vous ne bougez pas d'ici !

_ ...

_ Bien ! reprit-elle avec un adorable sourire. Reposez-vous bien M. Potter.

A côté de moi, mes deux meilleurs amis étaient mort de rire. C'est Ron qui se reprend en premier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

_ Pourquoi encore ?

_ Tu as un abonnement ici, plaisante Hermione. On t'y envoie au moins une fois par semaine. Ou c'est parce que tu as joué les casse-cou au Quidditch, ou c'est parce que vous vous êtes battu une fois de plus avec Malfoy.

_ Dragon ?

_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, marmonne Ron. Ça donne l'impression que vous êtes amis, ou même plus...

_ Mais...

_ Ecoute Harry, dit Hermione en prenant ma main. Je ne sais pas si Malfoy te l'as déjà dit ou pas, mais vous n'avez jamais été amis.

_ Et heureusement ! ajoute Ron.

Mais il se tait en voyant le regard noir de ma meilleure amie.

_ Oui il me l'a expliqué, je soupire. Mais j'aimerai tellement...

_ Non Harry, me coupe-t-elle. Jamais vous ne pourrez être amis. Vous êtes bien trop différents.

Je fixe le vide tout en imaginant ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais accepté la main de Dragon en première année.

J'aurais sûrement été à Serpentard, je serais devenu imbuvable avec les autres maisons. Je n'aurais jamais vécu toutes mes aventures avec mes deux meilleurs amis et je n'aurais pas passé d'aussi bons moments avec les autres Gryffondor.

Sans oublier que si je n'étais pas allé à Gryffondor, Sirius ne serait jamais mort à cause de moi.

_ Ce n'est qu'un sale prétentieux sans cœur, cracha mon meilleur ami. Comment peux-tu vouloir être ami avec lui ?

_ ...

_ Pardon ?

_ Dehors...

_ Mais Harry !

_ Dégagez !

Je leur lance la potion que l'infirmière m'avait demandé de boire.

_ Je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! Sortez tout de suite !!

Comment osaient-ils ?! D'accord Dragon n'a pas toujours été sympa avec nous, mais il m'avait quand même sauvé la vie. Il avait pris soin de moi et m'avait rassuré avant de fuir lâchement.

_ Harry... tenta de dire Hermione. Calme-toi veux-tu ? On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? C'est ce qu'a dit Ron qui te met dans cet état ?

_ Sortez d'ici ! je répète en hurlant plus fort. »

Finalement, elle entraîne Ron encore sous le choque de ma réaction. Je m'effondre en pleurs après avoir vu le regard de pitié que ma soit disant meilleure amie me lança avant de fermer la porte.

J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à pleureur. Pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de colère. Colère dirigée contre moi. Moi qui ne suis pas assez fort pour sauver ceux que j'aime. Moi qui n'ai pas assez de courage pour aller voir celui que j'aime. Moi tout simplement.

A force de verser des larmes, je me suis endormis. Pourtant, deux ou trois heures après, un bruit me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'est que la porte de ma chambre qui vient de s'ouvrir sur le directeur, l'infirmière, le professeur Rogue et ...

« Dragon ? »


	7. Mon Dragon

**Chp 7 : Mon Dragon :**

« Dragon...

Rogue et l'infirmière me regarde surprit et le directeur à l'air amusé.

_ Qui est ce Dragon Potter ? m'interroge le prof de potion. Un ami imaginaire je présume.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

Perdu dans la contemplation de mon ange blond, je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il m'avait dit.

_ Qui est Dragon ?

_ Dragon.

_ Qui est-il ?

_ Bah... Dragon, c'est tout.

_ Vous moquez-vous de moi Potter ?

_ Je n'oserai pas monsieur.

_ ...

_ Serverus, intervient Dumbledore. Je pense que si vous voulez la réponse à votre question, il vous faut regarder la personne qui a les joues rouges dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas M. Malfoy ?

Horrifié que son élève préféré rougisse sous le surnom que je lui est donné, Rogue me jette un regard noir avant de dire au directeur qu'il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire pour essayer de trouver un antidote. L'infirmière après m'avoir demandé où est-ce que j'avais mis le verre qu'elle m'avait apporté plus tôt dans la journée, m'engueula pour l'avoir brisé.

_ Vous avez déjà brisé une grande partie de la vaisselle de Poudlard il y a quelques jours M. Potter, m'explique-t-elle. Alors je vous serait grée de ne plus recommencer ce genre de chose.

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je dis avec un petit sourire et des yeux larmoyant.

Dumbledore semble amusé une fois de plus et me salue avant de partir, l'infirmière le suivit après avoir murmurer quelque chose comme « ce qu'il est mignon ».

Moi je ne regarde que Dragon. Celui-ci relève enfin les yeux et me regarde. Comme attiré, je me lève et m'avance vers lui. Malheureusement, je suis encore un peu faible, et alors que j'allais le prendre dans mes bras, je m'effondre.

_ Harry ! s'écrie mon blond en me rattrapant avant que je ne touche le sol. Ça va ?

_ Non... J'ai mal à la tête...

Il me ramène dans mon lit et me dépose un baiser apaisant sur le front.

_ Repose-toi, murmura-t-il. Tu en as besoin.

_ Reste avec moi...

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je tiens tellement à ce qu'il reste avec moi, que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je reste mais arrête de me faire ces yeux là, je ne peux pas y résister, comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ A chaque fois que tu fais ces yeux, tous ceux qui sont autour de toi craque. Tu n'as pas entendu l'infirmière marmonner un truc après que tu te soit excusé ?

_ Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit.

_ Tu as toujours eu du talent pour mettre les gens dans ta poche, rit Dragon en s'installant à côté de moi après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Un magnifique sourire et tes yeux incroyablement étincelant, le tout accompagné de ton air innocent suffit pour faire tomber n'importe qui.

_ Pas Rogue en tout cas. Il a plutôt l'air de me détester.

_ Oh que si ! Même s'il ne te le montre pas et qu'il est désagréable avec toi, il m'a avoué que ta mignonne petite gueule d'ange le fait craquer.

_ Elle ne fais pas craquer tout le monde...

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as tout les Gryffondor à tes pieds en plus des Pousouffle et des Serdaigle. Et tu a même une grande partie des Serpentard bien qu'ils ne le montre pas.

_ Et toi ...?

_ Moi en premier..., murmure-t-il en m'embrassant légèrement.

_ Dragon... »

Je me blottis dans ses bras et ferme les yeux. Je l'entends me murmurer des mots doux et je sombre alors dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Encore des cauchemars, toujours des cauchemars. Quand est-ce que je pourrais dormir paisiblement ? Une nuit sans cauchemars, serait-ce trop demander ?

Normalement, je vais marcher dans les couloirs, les cachots, le parc... Mais ce matin, je ne peux pas.

Hier Dragon a tenu sa promesse : il est resté avec moi. Le seul problème, qui n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est qu'il s'est endormi sur moi et que donc je ne peux pas bouger.

Je ne peux pas laisser Dragon seul... Il ne me le pardonnerai pas si je sortais maintenant.

Alors je ne bouge pas et le contemple longuement.

Au loin, j'entends les élèves se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Pourtant, un bruit de pas précipités attire mon attention. Plusieurs élèves sont en train de se diriger par ici, et s'ils voient Dragon couché ainsi sur lui, ils risque de le lui faire regretter.

Je secoue gentiment Dragon pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux, gémis et se serre plus contre moi.

Et soudain, c'est le drame...


	8. Visite surprise

**Chp 8 : Visite surprise :**

Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent et une foule de rouge et or entrèrent dans ma chambre. L'infirmière leur hurla de faire moins de bruit et que je n'avais le droit de voir que 3 élève à la fois, et que s'ils ne respectaient pas cette règle, ils finiraient tous en retenue.

Pendant qu'ils décidaient qui passerait en premier, je parvint à faire ouvrir un œil à Dragon à force de le secouer.

« Quoi ? marmonna celui-ci.

_ La moitié des Gryffondor sont là ! je murmure en le secouant un peu plus. Lève-toi ou sinon ils vont crier au viol.

_ ...

L'information met du temps à monter dans son cerveau, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il relève brusquement la tête et me jette un regard alarmé.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? me demande-t-il le plus doucement possible.

_ A ton avis ? Leur ami se trouve à l'infirmerie avec une perte de mémoire. Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils soient venu me dire bonjour ?

_ Mais on est Samedi ! Ils devraient être en train de faire la grasse matinée !!

_ Ils s'inquiète pour moi ! Maintenant si tu pouvais te lever pour ne pas qu'ils hurlent au viol.

Il rougit et finit par obtempérer non sans grogner un peu. Mais alors qu'il remet de l'ordre dans ses vêtements tout en faisant la tête, je me relève et lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour qu'il arrête.

_ Harry ! hurle-t-il en se jetant sur moi alors que j'éclate de rire.

Au moment ou il atterrit sur moi, la porte s'ouvre sur mes deux meilleurs amis et une partie de mes autres amis.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. dirent Lavande et Parvati en même temps.

_ Ha... Har... Harry... ? bégaye Neville.

_ Malfoy ! s'énerve Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?!

_ Doucement Granger, répondit-il en se relevant. Je suis venu rendre visite à Po... Harry.

_ ...

_ Si j'étais vous, heureusement ce n'est pas le cas, je refermerais cette porte et je reviendrais par deux car avec moi ce fera trois et je compte bien rester pour un bon moment.

_ Malfoy, tu n'es qu'une...

_ Hermione ! je la coupe. Tu devrais l'écouter si tu ne veux pas finir en retenue.

_ Mais Harry !

_ Hermione...

_ Bon d'accord. »

Durant toute la matinée, j'ai vu défiler tous mes amis. Les derniers à rester sont mes meilleurs amis et bien évidement Dragon.

Ce dernier avait bien faillit recevoir plusieurs sorts, mais à chaque fois je m'interposais. Pour me remercier, ils me collait une bise sur la joue ce qui me faisais rougir et rendait mes amis verts de rage.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux ! hurla Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Dragon qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

_ Ron ! Range cette baguette tout de suite ou sinon gare à toi, le menaça Hermione.

_ Ecoute ta petite copine Weasley, se moqua Dragon. Elle a raison, si tu ne ranges pas ta baguette, tu risques de le regretter.

_ Dragon !

Il rit et m'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Quoi ? demande-t-il alors que Ron et Hermione le regardent avec des yeux ronds et que moi je rougissais subitement.

_ Tu... Tu... Tu...

_ Toi et... Toi et... Toi et...

_ Quel vocabulaire ! Harry, je crois que tes amis ont besoin de se faire examiner.

_ ...

_ Malfoy ! s'écrie soudain ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi as-tu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

_ Exprime toi correctement Granger, s'impatiente Dragon.

_ Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Harry ?

_ C'est donc cela qui vous choque tant ?

_ ...

_ Mais c'est parce que j'en avais envie Granger. Et j'en aurais fais bien plus si toi et ton copain n'étiez pas là.

BOUM

Je crois que le sous-entendu a achevé Ron car il vient de s'écrouler par terre.

_ Il a le cœur fragile le rouquin, se moqua mon Dragon.

_ Dis Dragon... Je peux... ? je demande timidement

_ Q'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?

_ Tu peux ...?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? je dis à toute vitesse.

_ ...

_ ...

BOUM

Ron vient une fois de plus de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_ C'est que je suis bien dans tes bras, j'explique devant le silence gênant qui vient de s'installer. Mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave...

A ce moment, il éclate de rire en me prenant dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione semble sur le point de hurler. Mais elle se ravise en me voyant fermer les yeux de bien être.

_ Harry ? nous interrompt-elle en aidant Ron à se relever. Nous allons te laisser te reposer, mais avant, j'aimerais te poser une question.

_ Quoi ?

Je redoute sa question... Intelligente comme elle est, elle a dû faire quelques recherches et me surveiller indirectement. Et forcement elle a dû trouver quelque chose...

_ Hier, tu m'as dis t'être promené dans le château. Et bien que je t'ai demandé où est-ce que tu es allé, je le savais très bien.

_ ...

_ Tu es retourné dans la salle de bain des préfet en chef. Là-bas, tu as retrouvé tes souvenir car ton nom et réapparut puisque tu souvenais de qui tu es.

_ Comment...?

_ La carte, explique-t-elle sachant que je saurais de quoi elle parlait. Mais là n'est pas la question. A un moment, ton nom a commencé à s'effacer comme si...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et du mal à terminer ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

_ Tais toi... je supplie tout bas en me resserrant contre Dragon.

_ Non ! Je veux savoir Harry !

_ Tais toi.

Je met mes mains sur mes oreille et secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité d'Hermione. Elle me force à enlever mes mains de mes oreilles et me force à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé Harry, dit-elle sur un ton sans appel. Je veux savoir. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? T'as t-on jeté un sort ?

_ Ça fait deux question Granger, se moque Dragon en essayant de la faire s'éloigner.

Car ma magie comme à faire des siennes. Elle fait trembler la fenêtre.

_ Explique moi Harry ! s'écrie ma meilleure amie en ignorant Dragon et en essayant d'échapper à Ron qui la retient de se jeter sur moi. Je veux, non, je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

_ Laisse-moi tranquille...

_ Non.

_ Vas t'en...

_ Non !

_ Dégage !

Je me suis relevé brusquement et la fenêtre vient d'exploser. Ma magie crépite autour de moi et repousse mes amis et même Dragon est forcé de s'éloigner tellement ma magie l'empêche de respirer.

Une fois de plus je laisse mes émotions me contrôler.

_ Tu tiens tellement à le savoir ?

_ Oui.

Sa voix est remplie d'assurance, mais j'entends quand même une pointe de peur devant ma puissance et ma rage.

_ Moi pas tellement que ça, intervient Ron en essayant de tirer Hermione hors de la salle.

Mais celle-ci lui donne un coup de coude et se libère avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé là-bas Harry. »


	9. Question et Réponse

**Chp 9 : Question / Réponse :**

Je continue à fixer Hermione. Celle-ci ne se laisse pas faire et je vois dans ses yeux toute sa détermination. Finalement je prends la parole non sans créer un champ de force autour de moi pour les empêcher de s'approcher.

« Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer. Je ne vous doit rien. Pourtant, je vais vous dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

J'observe mes amis. Hermione me regarde toujours déterminée à avoir le dernier mot de l'histoire, Ron lui essaye toujours d'entraîner cette dernière hors de la pièce, mais je vois dans son regard que lui aussi attends de savoir la suite. Dragon, lui me regarde inquiet. Il essaye de m'approcher, mais mon champ de force le repousse à chaque fois.

_ La cause de ma perte de mémoire est sûrement due au fait que je me suis cogné la tête la première fois que je me suis trouvé au fond de la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfet. Je voulais juste me reposer, ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel. La deuxième fois, Dumbledore venait de partir après m'avoir posé plusieurs questions auxquelles je ne pouvait pas répondre, et comme on m'avait conseillé de prendre l'air, je me suis diriger inconsciemment vers la salle de bain de préfet. Là-bas, je me suis souvenu de tout, et ce doit être à cause de ça que je me suis trouvé au fond du bassin pour la deuxième fois.

_ ...

_ Mais alors que j'étais inconscient, j'ai... Je me suis retrouvé dans une petite pièce et j'ai pu parler à Sirius...

_ Mais Harry, intervient Hermione. Sirius est...

_ Mort. Oui je sais. Mais je ne sais comment, je l'ai vu et ai pu lui parler.

_ ...

_ Harry, tu...

_ Ça suffit Granger, le coupa Draco. Tu as posé ta question et Harry t'as répondu. Maintenant sors d'ici.

_ Mais...

_ La ferme Weasley ! Vous avez déjà fait assez de mal à Harry comme ça, maintenant sortez tout de suite. »

Pour la première fois, Ron obéit à Draco et entraîne Hermione hors de la pièce. Celle-ci ne réagit pas au début, mais alors que ma magie réintègre mon corps et que donc mon champ de force s'enlève, Dragon me prends dans ses bras et je commence à pleurer. Hermione se met alors à se débattre doucement puis de plus en plus violemment. Ron a beaucoup de mal à la retenir mais il tient bon et ils finissent par sortir de la pièce.

Dehors on entend encore les cris de ma meilleure amie. Elle hurlait qu'il devait la lâcher afin qu'elle puisse aller aider son ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y eu plus un bruit. Ou Ron l'avait assommé ou quelqu'un était intervenu.

« Harry... murmura Dragon en continuant à me bercer tendrement. Ça va ?

Incapable de parler, je secoue négativement la tête tout en continuant à verser des larmes.

_ Calme-toi Harry... C'est fini maintenant. Weasley a emmené Granger loin d'ici.

Je me relève et sèche mes larmes. Mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire pour rassurer Dragon, celui-ci me gifle brutalement.

_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! dit-il durement alors que je tenais ma joue rouge.

_ Pourquoi tu me gifle ?

_ Parce que tu es un imbécile.

_ Tu n'avais pas à me gifler juste pour ça !

_ Tu veux peut être que je te dise bravo de nous avoir fais peur à tous ?

_ Non mais ne me gifle pas.

_ Que je t'applaudisse alors ? Parce que là je suis d'accord. Je suis d'accord pour applaudir ta Magnifique stupidité !

Je lui tourne le dos après lui avoir tiré la langue. Non mais ! Il n'avait pas à le gifler. Ok j'avais failli mourir une fois de plus, mais ce n'était pas ma faute cette fois-ci.

Pourtant Dragon a une toute autre réaction que la colère. Je pensais qu'il allait se mettre à hurler deux fois plus pour me montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais non, au lieu de ça il rigole et m'attire dans ses bras.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande alors qu'il me colle une bise sur la joue.

_ Je t'embrasse crétin ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, je...

_ Non ! Enfin... Si tu a le droit, Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le fais. Il y a quelques secondes tu voulais m'étriper et maintenant tu m'embrasses. Je comprends pas c'est tout.

_ Je n'y peux rien si tu es tellement craquant. Tu ressemble plus à un garçon de 7 ans qu'à un adolescent de 17.

Je lui donne un petit coup mais me réfugie tout de suite dans ses bras.

_ Je t'adore Dragon...

_ Harry, dit-il soudain sérieux. Je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi une nouvelle fois, mais s'il te plait, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris la première fois que je t'ai sauvé ?

_ Dragon, je...

Il se lève et m'allonge de force avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Non..., je murmure en me relevant brusquement. S'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas seul... J'ai peur... Reste avec moi... Je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras, mais reste avec moi s'il te plait...

J'ai pour la énième fois les larmes aux yeux. Mais Dragon se rapproche et les essuies doucement.

_ Allons Harry, ne pleure pas. Je suis là et je te promet de rester avec toi. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de tout me raconter. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne le fais pas.

_ Je veux tout te dire...

Il me sourit avant de se réinstaller sur le lit. Je reprends mon souffle et commence à tout raconter.

_ Comme tu le sais sûrement, Voldemort a tué mes parents alors que je n'avais que 1 an. Dumbledore a alors décidé de m'envoyer chez mon oncle et ma tante qui sont moldu. Il m'a expliqué que c'était pour me protéger et aussi pour intensifier la protection de ma mère.

« Là-bas, j'ai passé les pires moments de mon existence. Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de m'occuper de moi, mon oncle m'a obligé à leur préparer à manger, ma tante m'obligeait à faire le ménage et mon cousin n'arrêtait pas de me taper dessus.

_ Moi qui pensait que tu vivais dans un immense manoir, que tes parents adoptifs te traitaient comme un roi et que tu avais des dizaines d'elfes de maison à ton service.

_ Eh bien non ! C'est moi qui est joué le rôle d'elfe de maison.

_ Comment peux tu faire comme si de rien n'était ?

_ Par habitude sûrement.. Je me dit que c'est du passé. Maintenant que j'ai 17 ans, je n'ai plus à retourner là-bas.

_ Tu vas partir définitivement ?

_ Je vais aller habiter chez les Weasley le temps de me trouver un appartement.

_ Tu n'en as pas déjà un ?!

_ Et bien… Non, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est vachement dur de trouver un appartement digne de son nom ! Mon père m'a offert le mien dès mon entrée à Poudlard.

_ Et à quoi il te sert ?

_ Euh... A rien, pour l'instant ! Mais dès que j'ai mes ASPIC en poche, j'irai y habiter. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas rester éternellement chez les Weasley ?

_ Non je vais y rester pour les vacances comme presque chaque années et ensuite j'irai chez mon parrain.

_ Ça ne va pas le déranger ?

_ Je ne pense pas... Il est... Il est mort...

_ Je... Je suis désolé Harry Je ne voulais pas...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Dragon, je le coupe. J'ai déjà tellement pleuré pour lui que je n'ai plus de larme en stock.

_ Je ne veux pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir, mais... Comment est-il mort ?

_ ... »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Puis je me tourne pour lui faire face. Il faut que je me confie à quelqu'un.


	10. Pourquoi Sirius est mort ?

**Chp 10 : Pourquoi Sirius est mort ?**

« Ça s'est passé un peu avant la fin de l'année dernière, j'explique en m'installant confortablement. Sirius était venu me voir pour me souhaiter de bonne vacances vu qu'il partait en mission et qu'il ne savait pas si on se reverrait tout de suite. Il est aussi venu pour me parler de son testament. Au début je l'ai écouté, il me léguait sa maison et une grande partie de sa fortune. Mais au moment où il a voulu me faire ses adieux car il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il survive, je me suis enfermé dans le dortoir et j'ai complètement saccagé la pièce avec ma magie.

_ Tu as vraiment du mal à contrôler tes émotion toi, rit-il.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bref, je suis resté un bon moment enfermé. Personne n'a réussi à me faire sortir. Ni le ton menaçant d'Hermione ni les menaces de Ron. Finalement Sirius est arrivé et m'a dit trois mots : « Tout ira bien ». Je l'ai cru et je suis sortis le serrer dans mes bras.

_ Je connais cette devise... Ma mère me l'a disait souvent quand ça n'allait pas très fort.

_ Chaque semaine je recevais une courte lettre de lui. Il me demandait comment j'aillais et si j'arrivais a survivre avec Rogue sur mon dos.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je vivais mal le fait que Sirius était loin, alors Dumbledore a ordonné à Rogue de me surveiller afin que je mange correctement et que je ne fasse pas de bêtise.

« Mais pour en revenir à Sirius, il eu comme une sorte de permission pour sa mission et il m'a envoyé une lettre me disant qu'il serait sûrement là pour venir me chercher à la gare.

_ ...

_ Lorsque j'ai aperçut sa forme d'animagus sur le quai, j'ai été si heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. Pourtant quand je suis descendu du train, j'ai juste eu le temps de lui sourire avant qu'il ne transplane. Lupin m'a alors expliqué que Sirius s'était fais repérer et qu'il devait à tout prix fuir.

Il n'est revenu que deux semaines plus tard, et dans un très mauvais état. On l'a immédiatement emmené à Sainte-Mangouste, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai appris qu'il allait mourir.

_ Harry...

_ Je... Juste avant qu'il ne transplane hors de la gare, un sort l'a touché. Il ne savait pas lequel et les médicomages non plus. D'après eux, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, à moins qu'une personne saine d'esprit et de corps lui lègue tous ses pouvoirs.

_ Ce qui signifierait la mort…

_ Sirius a bien évidemment refusé qu'une autre personne que lui y laisse sa vie, et donc nous avons passé toute les vacances au bord de la mer. Il rêvait de la voir au moins une fois m'avait-il confié. Mais la dernière semaine, il s'est senti très mal et nous avons dû l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Là-bas il nous ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir si on ne trouvait pas quelqu'un près à lui donner tous ses pouvoirs. Lupin les a supplié de le laisser faire, mais comme tu le sais, c'est un loup-garou et donc ils ont refusé. Je me suis alors proposé.

_ Mais Harry, sans toi nous...

_ Oui oui, je sais. Ils me l'ont aussi dit : « Non M. Potter, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire ça. Même si M. Black est de votre famille, nous avons trop besoin de vous pour vous laisser faire. Et de toute façon se serait impossible... » et blablabla.

_ Ils ont raison.

_ Mais bon, ils ont trouvé un moyen pour ralentir le sort et ils ont réussi à rallonger sa vie d'un an. Mais vu que c'était la fin des vacances, j'ai dû retourner à Poudlard, mais tous les jours je recevais une lettre de Sirius avec toujours les trois même mots : « Tout ira bien », et je le croyais... Mais il y a quelques jours, Remus m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer que Sirius avait finit par succomber à ses blessures.

Je refoule les larmes qui veulent couler. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer !

_ Et tu a alors décidé de te jeter dans l'eau pour en finir.

_ Non...

_ ... ?

_ J'ai reçu la lettre alors que je mangeais dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione. Ces deux là quand ils ont appris la nouvelle m'ont présenté leurs condoléances avant de recommencer à parler d'autre chose. Je me suis énervé et j'ai fais exploser toute la vaisselle.

_ Je m'en suis aperçue. Je t'ai entendu hurler et alors que j'allais attraper mon verre, il m'a exploser dans les mains.

_ Je suis désolé...

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Mais où es-tu allé après ? Dans le parc ?

_ Non, en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. Je m'y sens bien là-haut. c'est Sirius qui m'a dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de me calmer et la seule chose qui m'a un peu détendu, c'est taper contre le mur. Ça m'a fais mal mais ça m'a détendu un peu. A un moment je me suis souvenu que Sirius m'avait emmené dans la salle de bain des préfet un jour où je n'allait vraiment pas bien à cause de mes cauchemars.

_ Tu cauchemardes ?

_ Oui, je vois des dizaines de mort que Voldemort exécute. Tous les soirs j'y est droit.

_ Mais pourtant tu...

Soudain il me donne une petite tape sur la tête.

_ La prochaine fois que tu cauchemardes Harry, j'aimerai que tu me réveilles. Même si je dors profondément.

_ Promis. Enfin bref, je suis allé dans la salle de bain et j'ai plongé dans l'eau brûlante. Je pense que c'est à cause de la fatigue que j'ai accumulé et aussi à cause des vapeurs du bain que j'ai fini par m'assoupir. Je n'ai jamais pensé finir au fond de l'eau.

_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

_ Je sais, pourtant j'irai là-bas à chaque fois qu'il le faudra. Et j'espère qu'un jour je sombrerai une fois de plus dans l'inconscience juste pour avoir la chance de revoir mon parrain. Même si pour cela je dois mourir.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Draco me gifle.

Je sais que c'est sa façon de me prouver qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser libre cours à ses larmes que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir. Je lui en veux de réagir comme ça.

_ P.. Pour... Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut-il qu... Qu'à chaque fois qu... Que je... Tu me gifle... ?

_ Parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre, soupire-t-il en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser.

Mais je ne veux pas, alors je m'éloigne. Je me lève difficilement et tangue légèrement alors que je me dirige vers la fenêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? L'infirmière a dit qu'il fallait que tu restes couché.

_ Mais je vais bien ! je réplique en me retournant brusquement.

Malheureusement ce geste brusque me fais légèrement tourner la tête et malgré moi je m'effondre à terre. Pourtant, vif comme l'éclair, Draco s'est précipité vers moi et m'a empêché de me taper la tête contre le sol.

_ Maintenant écoute moi bien Potter, dit-il méchamment en me prenant dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le lit. Tu as intérêt à rester scotché à ce lit ou je te... »

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me relève brusquement et l'embrasse.


	11. Tout est bien qui fini bien

**Chp 11 : Révélations :**

Trop surpris par mon geste, il ne bouge plus. Mais alors que je m'éloigne déçu de son manque de réaction, il m'attire brusquement à lui et m'embrasse à son tour.

Ses mains parcours mon corps de haut en bas, et malgré moi, je gémis sous ses caresses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous séparons car nous manquions d'air. Mais à peine l'oxygène entrèrent dans nos poumons que nous nous jetions une nouvelles fois sur les lèvres de l'autre pour échanger un nouveau baiser passionné.

Pourtant, nous dûmes nous interrompre à nouveau car un bruit de verre se brisant nous fit tourner la tête.

Devant nous se tenait l'infirmière une main sur le cœur, le professeur Rogue horrifié de voir son élève préféré embrasser son soit disant pire ennemi et une fiole de potion brisée à ses pieds, le directeur un peu surprit mais avec un sourire malicieux et Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy tous les quatre sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

« Je vois qu'on dérange, dit Dumbledore amusé.

_ Un peu oui, répond Dragon en se relevant légèrement. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ?

_ Juste savoir si Harry allait bien. Et puis le professeur Rogue avait une potion pour aider son problème de mémoire.

_ Tout va bien avec ma mémoire professeur, j'interviens en poussant un peu Dragon pour éviter de choquer mes amis et les siens plus qu'ils ne le sont. Je l'ai subitement retrouvé.

_ Alors tout va bien. Bon nous allons vous laisser. Au revoir Messieurs.

_ Au revoir.

Et il sort en compagnie de Rogue encore sous le choque et de l'infirmière.

_ Drakichou !!!! s'écrie soudainement Pansy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te regarde hurler comme une hystérique.

_ Non !! Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Potty ?

_ Pour tout vous dire, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé en premier. Mais après...

_ On ne veux rien savoir !! hurlent Ron et Blaise en même temps.

_ Mais enfin Harry, intervient Hermione. Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?

_ Bah premièrement pour le faire taire, parce qu'il me menaçait mais que j'en avais rien à faire, et deuxièmement parce que j'en mourrais d'envie depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aime.

_ Drakichou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurle Pansy en nous explosant les tympans. Tu lui a dit quoi ?!

_ Que je l'aime, soupire-t-il. Et si tu pouvais éviter de nous rendre sourds.

_ Mais c'est moi que tu aime !! C'est avec moi que tu dois te marier !! C'est moi ta petite amie !! Drakichou !!!!

_ Premièrement Pansy, tu n'as jamais été ma petite amie. Deuxièmement, je ne t'ai jamais supporté toi et tes surnoms débiles. Troisièmement, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Et enfin, jamais de ma vie je ne t'épouserais.

La Serpentarde lui jeta un regard désespéré et essaya de se jeter sur lui. Mais heureusement, Blaise la retint et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

Du côté de mes meilleurs amis, Ron avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire. Pour Hermione, c'était différent. Elle avait un sourire amusé et son regard avait une lueur que je n'arrive pas à définir. Soudain elle s'approche de moi et me colle une bise sur la joue et elle fait de même pour Dragon avant d'attraper Ron et de sortir.

_ Je crois que ton amie vient de perdre son dernier neurone, dit Dragon encore sous le choque du geste d'Hermione.

_ Je pense que c'est sa façon de te remercier de t'occuper de moi, je dis en me blottissant contre lui.

Mais tout à coup, il me renverse sur le lit et se place à califourchon sur moi.

_ Enfin seul mon amour... murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Pourtant, c'est à contre cœur que je brise notre baiser.

_ A... Attends Dragon... je gémis alors qu'il commence à embrasser mon cou. S'il... S'il te plait... Ecou...Mmh... Ecoute moi...

_ Quoi ? grogne-t-il en remontant à la hauteur de mon visage. Il y a un problème ?

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle avant de reprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demande-t-il en voyant mon regard troublé.

_ Je... Je veux savoir si tu m'aime vraiment... Si tu ne fais pas ça juste par désir...

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Parce que moi je t'aime vraiment, vraiment, j'avoue dans un murmure. Je t'aime plus que ma vie et si jamais tu ne fais ça que pour tirer ton coup, je ne le supporterai pas.

_ Harry...

_ Je t'en supplie Dragon, dis moi la vérité.

_ Un Malfoy n'aime pas, dit-il doucement. Un Malfoy ne connaît aucun sentiment.

Alors que j'essaye de le repousser, Il reprends doucement.

_ Mais moi, je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Je ne l'ai jamais été, car j'aime quelqu'un de tout mon cœur depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois.

Il me regarde tendrement avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

_ Je t'aime aussi Harry, chuchote-t-il. J'abandonne mon nom pour toi. »

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Il est près à se dresser contre ses parents juste pour moi. Heureux, je scelle nos lèvres et nous échangeons un baiser remplis de promesses.

THE END 


End file.
